The Internet is a global system of interconnected computers and computer networks that use a standard Internet protocol suite (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)) to communicate with each other. The Internet of Things (IoT) is based on the idea that everyday objects, not just computers and computer networks, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable via an IoT communications network (e.g., an ad-hoc system or the Internet).
A number of market trends are driving development of IoT devices. For example, increasing energy costs are driving governments' strategic investments in smart grids and support for future consumption, such as for electric vehicles and public charging stations. Increasing health care costs and aging populations are driving development for remote/connected health care and fitness services. A technological revolution in the home is driving development for new “smart” services, including consolidation by service providers marketing ‘N’ play (e.g., data, voice, video, security, energy management, etc.) and expanding home networks. Buildings are getting smarter and more convenient as a means to reduce operational costs for enterprise facilities.
There are a number of key applications for the IoT. For example, in the area of smart grids and energy management, utility companies can optimize delivery of energy to homes and businesses while customers can better manage energy usage. In the area of home and building automation, smart homes and buildings can have centralized control over virtually any device or system in the home or office, from appliances to plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) security systems. In the field of asset tracking, enterprises, hospitals, factories, and other large organizations can accurately track the locations of high-value equipment, patients, vehicles, and so on. In the area of health and wellness, doctors can remotely monitor patients' health while people can track the progress of fitness routines.
As such, in the near future, increasing development in IoT technologies will lead to numerous IoT devices surrounding a user at home, in vehicles, at work, and many other locations. However, despite the fact that IoT capable devices can provide information about the general location of themselves, known conventional location methods have low precision and are unsuited to circumstances where the difference of feet or inches is important. For example, GPS and acoustic position determination methods may not be accurate enough to determine in which seat inside a vehicle a device is located, especially while the vehicle is in motion.
Key fobs are a common feature with new automobiles. Conventional fobs are typically carried in the user pocket and enable actions such as keyless entry and ignition starts for the user. Some key fobs can automate the act of unlocking a vehicle door when the user is nearby. Additionally, under conventional approaches, a vehicle can often store a set of preferences for a given fob, such as preferred seat position(s) and/or preset radio stations. This allows a vehicle to identify a fob and further to implement the preferences that are stored with an identifier of the fob.